Chi-Chi's Mysterious Letters! Is There Trouble In Paradise?
by wthtonibelle
Summary: Goku has a feeling that Chi-Chi is hiding something, so he enlists Gohan's help to get to the bottom of it. Set after the Majin Buu arc in Dragon Ball Z / in the beginning of Dragon Ball Super. [GoChi. COMPLETE. Read & review!]
1. Chi-Chi's Mysterious Letters

**Chi-Chi's Mysterious Letters! Is There Trouble in Paradise?**

Goku has a feeling that Chi-Chi is hiding something, so he enlists Gohan's help to get to the bottom of it.

A/N: Set after the Majin Buu arc in DBZ / in the beginning of DBS

* * *

"Father, I don't mean to be unsupportive," Son Gohan started cautiously as he picked up pages of his thesis from the floor. "But hasn't Mother always had her moods?"

"It's not one of her moods," insisted Goku, handing Gohan a few more pages that he had missed. "Something's different this time."

A few minutes ago, Goku had materialized without warning into Gohan's study, almost giving him a heart attack and scattering the papers he had been reviewing in a flurry. Apparently, Goku had made Chi-Chi seriously mad and he needed Gohan's counsel on what to do.

Stacking the pile of papers on his desk, Gohan got up and led his father into the kitchen. Videl was out with her own father, so Goku and Gohan had the privacy of the whole spacious house to talk.

"What makes you say it's different, Father?" Gohan asked, pouring them drinks. "Can you tell me everything from the beginning?"

Goku plopped onto one of the bar stools at the counter and took a gulp of cold barley tea. "You know Goten's been failing his subjects, right?"

Gohan nodded and took a seat across his father. He had received a call from Chi-Chi earlier that week, asking if he could recommend a good tutor for his brother. Unfortunately, all the scholars Gohan knew only taught advanced subjects.

Goten was being homeschooled, taking correspondence courses just as Gohan had in his childhood. Unlike Gohan however, the grades Goten had been getting were far from satisfactory. The fact worried their mother to no end.

"Well, Chi-Chi got mad at me about that." Goku grimaced, scratching his head.

"Because you weren't taking it seriously?" Gohan guessed.

Goku nodded, looking abashed. "She was talking to me about it, and I kiiiiinda cut her off to ask if I could go train on King Kai's planet for a few days."

Gohan groaned. "Father…"

"I know, I know!" Goku conceded, throwing his hands in the air. "I was insensitive. I know education is important to her and all. I'm an idiot."

Then his expression collapsed into one of sincere concern.

"But she didn't yell at me, Gohan," Goku said softly, his voice troubled. "She just told me in this really quiet voice to do whatever I wanted, that she would take care of the problem by herself."

"Oh no…"

"I tried to apologize," Goku protested. "But she was hearing none of it, so I thought, I thought I'd just go and leave her alone for a while, but..."

Goku appealed to his son, wide-eyed with panic. "Gohan, you have to help me. It's been a week now and she's still distant. I don't know what to do."

Gohan took a long sip of tea as he mulled things over.

His mother was a bomb with a short fuse, and Gohan was no stranger to her going off on anyone that made her angry, most often his father. Giving the cold shoulder, though, was a weapon Gohan had never known Chi-Chi to have in her arsenal.

"Have you tried talking to her again?" Gohan asked his father.

Goku nodded earnestly. "Yeah, but like I said, she's distant, not talking to me at all! And then–"

His mouth was still open, as though he was about to say more, but he hesitated. Darting a quick, guilty look at Gohan's face, Goku fell silent.

"What's wrong, Father?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing." But Goku would not meet his eyes.

"Father..."

"Weeeell…" Goku began, drawing out the word. "There's something else bothering me."

"What do you mean?"

Goku fidgeted, his face a picture of uncertainty. It made him uncomfortable to broach the topic.

"You can tell me, Father," Gohan reassured gently, reaching across the counter to touch Goku's shoulder.

Goku looked at his son cautiously, debated with his conscience for another moment, and then finally he blurted, "Chi-Chi's been acting sketchy, like she's hiding something."

Gohan frowned. He never knew his mother to be the secretive type. "What makes you say that?"

"She's been exchanging letters with someone," Goku explained. "But when I asked her about it, she snapped that it's nothing that concerned me."

"Are you sure it's not just Goten's teachers?" Gohan asked, still dubious.

Goku shook his head. "Chi-Chi's made him take a break from his courses after he failed the last one, so no."

"Maybe it's a new magazine subscription?" Gohan offered.

"Maybe…" Goku looked unconvinced. "But something just feels sketchy!"

"What, you think Mother's… having an affair?" Gohan felt ridiculous even just saying it out loud, and understandably, his father was all but scandalized at the suggestion.

"No way! Chi-Chi wouldn't do that!" Goku defended his wife in earnest. "Chi-Chi's not like that at all!"

"Well, there you go," Gohan concluded. "Mother wouldn't do something like that. So whatever those letters are, I'm sure they're nothing to worry about."

Goku took a while to respond, his eyes on his cup of tea as he swirled the contents absently. Drawing a heavy breath, he conceded, "You're right. Maybe I'm just being paranoid because it's not like her to be cold.

He gulped down the remainder of his drink, his brow still knitted heavily.

Gohan did not enjoy playing referee for his parents because he usually ended up being Chi-Chi's soundboard, but he could never in good conscience be able to just stand by and do nothing when his father seemed so troubled.

So finally, despite himself, he offered, "Do you… want me to talk to her?"

Goku's face brightened instantly. "Would you, please?"

Scratching the back of his head and hoping he was not making a mistake, Gohan accepted.

"All right, Father," Gohan said. "I'll see what I can do."


	2. Chi-Chi's Mysterious Appointment

Gohan set out for Mt. Paozu the following day intending to talk to Chi-Chi, not trail her in secret like some spy.

But when he arrived at his childhood home, he witnessed his mother leaving the house all made up, wearing one of her fancy dresses, looking simultaneously excited and nervous as she made her way to the car.

Gohan decided that if that did not count as suspicious behavior, he did not know what did.

So against his better judgment, he flew a few paces behind her and followed as she drove out of East District and into West City. It turned out that an even bigger surprise awaited him at her destination.

Capsulizing the car, Chi-Chi made her way into New Dragon, the most lavish restaurant in all of West City, notorious for fancy meals that cost more Zeni than was reasonable. New Dragon served elite clientele like Mr. Satan and the Briefs; it was hardly a place that a family like the Sons would frequent.

Goku was right. Something fishy _was_ going on.

Retreating into a nearby alley but keeping his eyes trained on the restaurant entrance, Gohan fished his phone out from his pocket and dialed Goku's number.

Barely a ring and his father picked up. "Hi Gohan. Talked to Chi-Chi yet?"

"Not yet, but… has Mother mentioned anything about having an appointment today?"

"Hmm," came Goku's thoughtful voice from the other end of the line. "Not that I recall. Why?"

"She just went into this fancy restaurant and… hello?" The line died. "Father?" Gohan called into his phone.

"See, I told you something's strange!" Goku's voice came from behind him. Gohan jumped.

"Father! You surprised me!" He exclaimed, clutching at his heart. "Why did you come here so suddenly?"

Goku shrugged. "Better to talk in person." His eyes scanned the area beyond the alley. "Chi-Chi is here?"

"Yes," Gohan confirmed. Pointing to New Dragon, he added, "She's inside that restaurant over there."

Goku's eyes widened in surprise. "This doesn't look like a place Chi-Chi would go to. You know she only ever spends for your or Goten's education."

"I know," Gohan replied.

"So, should we follow her inside?" Goku asked.

"No!" Gohan exclaimed, horrified at the idea. "We're dead if Mother sees us! Besides, a place like this won't let us in without a reservation."

Just then, a car passed by the mouth of the alley they were in and pulled over at New Dragon. A well-groomed man in a handsome suit emerged, and in a clear voice that carried all the way to where Goku and Gohan were spying from, he announced:

"I have a reservation under Son Chi-Chi."

It was a long time after the man was ushered into the restaurant before the stunned silence was broken between Goku and Gohan.

"Chi-Chi is…" Goku sounded disbelieving. "Chi-Chi is meeting up with… a man?"

Gohan tried to be positive. "He could be a friend."

"But we've never met him! She's never talked about him!" Goku pointed out, his voice on the verge of panic. "And why are they here at this expensive place?"

'And why is Mother all dressed up?' Gohan thought, but he kept his mouth shut. His father needed no extra provocation.

"Oh no, Gohan," Goku moaned, cradling his head in his hands. "Is this why she wouldn't tell me who she's been writing letters to?"

"Father…"

"This is my fault," Goku continued to whimper. "I've been so unreliable and now she doesn't want to talk to me and she's out meeting other people."

"Father, relax!" Gohan tried to calm him down. "We don't even know for sure what's happening."

But even as he said that, Gohan could not shake off a feeling of foreboding as his thoughts strayed to what seemed obvious.

* * *

It was almost sundown by the time Goku and Gohan began making their way back to Mt. Paozu. They had been flying around aimlessly since leaving West City, Goku in a daze and uncharacteristically unresponsive.

Gohan sighed helplessly as he watched his father's slouched form drift sluggishly by. "Father…"

"Gohan," Goku suddenly called, sounding apprehensive. "Do you… do you think I make a terrible husband and father?"

Gohan groaned. "What are you saying now?"

"Just be honest with me, Gohan," Goku insisted, not making eye contact. "I know some people think I don't love my family."

"I'm not one of those people," Gohan announced firmly. Stopping mid-flight, he reached out and held Goku's shoulders steady, forcing his father to look at him.

The sun was setting behind Goku, and Gohan could not quite decide if the red on his father's face was from emotion or from the dying light of the sun.

"You're not perfect, Father," Gohan admitted. "But you've always protected our family and showed your love for us in the ways you could. I've looked up to you since I was little. Goten does too."

"So please…" he appealed. "Please don't ever think you're a bad husband or a bad father, because you're not. Not in the eyes of those who matter."

A small smile bloomed on Goku's lips, and for a moment, all was well.

"I appreciate that, Gohan," he murmured. "Thank you."

The moment was short-lived, however.

"But maybe Chi-Chi's grown tired of me?" Goku wondered, absentmindedly pulling free from Gohan's grasp.

"I've always been so selfish, doing my thing, leaving her alone... maybe she's done with that and doesn't want me anymore?"

"I can't speak for Mother," Gohan said honestly. "But what I do know is that she's a strong woman who doesn't need to cling to a husband all the time to be happy."

"Yes, but… maybe she thinks I don't love her?" Goku proposed.

"Well, don't you?" Gohan asked.

"Of course I do!" Goku replied with so much energy his ki flared. "But…"

"But you are who you are, Father," Gohan finished. "I understand. And I know Mother understands, too. So you know… just talk to her, sort it out."

Goku was silent in contemplation, but after a long, long while in which Gohan waited with bated breath, he smiled and the usual fire that lit his eyes returned.

"You're right, Gohan," he resolved. "I'll talk to her. Maybe it isn't too late."

"I'm sure it's not, Father," Gohan assured him with a smile.

They flew the rest of the way to Mt. Paozu in silence, though it was significantly less heavy than what Gohan had suffered through in the first half of their journey.


	3. Chi-Chi's Mysterious Guest

They had barely landed on the front lawn of the Son's family home when Chi-Chi's face appeared at the door.

"Goku-sa, Gohan, it's good that both of you are here," she greeted. "There's something important I need to tell you."

She opened the door fully, and Gohan felt all his optimism vanish. Sitting on the couch, a cup of tea and a plate of manju before him, sat the man Chi-Chi had been dining with in the city.

Gohan glanced at his father, and his heart sank. He had never seen Goku look so forlorn, like the world had crashed around him.

"Goku-sa, Gohan," Chi-Chi gestured to the man on the couch. "I'd like you to meet–"

"We already know who he is, Mother," Gohan said, his tone a little colder than what he had intended. Though he did not want to take sides, he hurt for his father very much and could not keep the disdain out of his voice.

Chi-Chi's brows shot up in surprise. "Really? Well, in that case, we're just waiting for Goten." Her eyes shining, she added, "Our guest and I have an important announcement to make at dinner."

Gohan believed himself an exemplary son, but at that moment, he felt so utterly bad for his father that he found himself talking back to his mother for the first time since the issue of going to Namek.

"Mother, are you serious?" Gohan asked, bristling. "You want our family to have dinner with that guy? You want Goten to meet him so soon?"

He threw a scathing look at his mother's guest.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi cried, scandalized.

Turning to her guest, she smiled sweetly. "Excuse us a moment," she said. Then she walked out of the house, pulling Goku and Gohan along, and closed the door behind them.

"What _was_ that?!" Chi-Chi hissed angrily at Gohan.

"I should ask you that, Mother!" Gohan exclaimed, indignant. "Don't you think you should discuss matters like these with Father first?"

Chi-Chi's features scrunched up into a mask of defiance. She opened her mouth to begin an angry tirade directed at her firstborn, but Goku beat her to speaking first.

"It's all right, Gohan," he said.

"Father!" Gohan cried, his heart clenching at how defeated Goku looked at that moment.

Goku flashed him a weak smile, a shadow of the happy, goofy grin that typically adorned his face. "It's fine, Gohan," he said again. "Chi-Chi knows what's best. We'll go with what she wants."

"Thank you, Goku-sa," Chi-Chi said, sounding vindicated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Thank you for trusting me with decisions concerning our son's future."

Gohan's face was hot with resentment, but he held his tongue.

Satisfied with his silence, Chi-Chi instructed, "Now you two go make yourselves presentable and greet our guest _properly_. We don't want Goten's new tutor to think we are a family of riff-raff."

The world paused for a heartbeat.

"What?" Gohan asked, slack-jawed.

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. "I said, go greet Goten's new tutor properly. What _is_ wrong with you? You're acting so strange!" Bringing her fists to her hips, she warned, "You better not be drunk this early in the evening, Gohan!"

"N-no, I'm not…" Gohan mumbled. He shook his head, then shook it some more as if to help the facts reorganize in his brain. "Mother, that man… is Goten's new tutor?"

"Yes! And what a sour welcome you've given him!" Chi-Chi scolded. "You better hope he doesn't change his mind, or else all my hard work to convince him to take Goten in would go to waste!"

Chewing on her lower lip worriedly, she recounted in a quieter voice, "He's quite in demand, you know. I've been begging him in letters all week! I even took him to that expensive restaurant that Bulma-san recommended. Do you have any idea how much that cost? All to butter him up so he would overlook Goten's poor grades!"

Gohan looked at his father, who also turned to look at him, both their faces going from stunned surprise to relief and, finally, to mirth. Goku burst out laughing, and Gohan found himself also overcome with a fit of embarrassed chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Chi-Chi asked, confused. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing," Goku replied, grinning from ear to ear. Then, without warning, he reached out and pulled his wife into a great bear hug. "I love you, Chi-Chi," he announced happily.

He had let go and was floating away from her before she could even react.

"I'm going to change into my best clothes before I greet our guest," he called out, then he disappeared into an open window to their bedroom and shut it behind him.

"What… was that?" Chi-Chi asked Gohan, looking incredulous.

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "It's a long story, Mother."


	4. Epilogue: No More Mysteries!

"I still can't believe you thought that about me!" Chi-Chi seethed as she fluffed the pillows on her side of the bed.

"I wasn't being suspicious!" She shrilled, hitting a pillow so hard with her fist it ricocheted off the headboard. "I just didn't want to tell you what I was doing because I was mad that you were so uninterested in Goten's education."

It was nearly midnight. Goten was sound asleep, and their guest had long since gone on his way with nothing but good things to say about the eagerness and hospitality of his new student's family.

Gohan, on the other hand, had gone home with his head bowed and his tail between his legs after a thorough dressing-down from his mother, who had been scandalized to learn all about his misconception.

Now it was Goku's turn to be given a piece of her mind.

"Seriously, Goku-sa!" Chi-Chi cried as she crawled into bed beside him. "How could you think that I would… that I would… cheat!" Her disgust was evident in how she spat out the word. "Do you think so badly of me?!"

"No, Chi-Chi, I thought badly of _me_!" Goku clarified. "I thought you'd finally gotten tired of me always goofing off."

"Why on earth would you think that?" Chi-Chi asked, still annoyed. "Haven't we been married long enough for you to know better?"

"I'm sorry," Goku said bashfully. "I guess I just got worried because I thought I pushed you too far this time. You were so mad you weren't even yelling."

Chi-Chi lay on her side to face him. "Yes, I was really mad," she admitted. "But no matter how mad I get, I would never disrespect our marriage."

Goku turned to face her, too. "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi," he said again. "Not just for misunderstanding you. For everything."

Their faces inches away from each other, Chi-Chi studied her husband intently for a long while without speaking.

Goku similarly stared unblinkingly, taking her in, letting another wave of relief and gratitude wash over him as he thought back on the day's events.

Then she asked, "You'd rather I yell at you next time?"

Grinning sheepishly, he said, "Yeah, it feels weird when you don't."

And finally, Chi-Chi's hard expression melted into a smile. "You're an idiot, Goku-sa."

She brought her face closer, touching her lips to his, lingering there for a long, sweet moment before she pulled away to whisper,

"And I love you all the more for it. Don't you ever doubt that."

* * *

A/N:

I don't know if anyone noticed, but I named this work in the same format as Dragon Ball episodes. I've been reading it in the Japanese narrator's voice, too and hearing the DB theme in my head XD

Anyway, in my headcanon, Gohan becomes his parents' confidante in adulthood. They acknowledge him to be the most intelligent and also the most empathic in their family. He always just seems to know what to do, so even though he's the son and they're the parents, they hold his counsel in high regard. But of course, as seen in this fic, even our little scholar can make mistakes. XD


End file.
